


Comforting

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: After being acting captain, Saru need to be comforted.





	Comforting

You just had lay down on your bed, finally relieved that this mission was done and the captain safe and sound back on the ship. You also had echo of what Stamets did to let the ship make the second jump, you were glad the man also survived. In the heat of the moment and the aftermath, you didn’t had much time to know about Saru. That’s why when you heard your communicator beeped you weren’t surprised when your heard his voice. “How can I help you?”

“Could come to my quarters please?” He always talked with confidence and assurance, you swore he was cracking. Whatever was in his mind, he needed you right now. 

Still in uniform, you walked fast in the corridor to the first turbolift you could found. The floor was cold under your bare feet, you didn’t took the time to put your boots back. “Might be careful where I step.” You reminded yourself. As the door opened, you make your way quickly between the other officers. 

Reaching his quarters in no time, you entered as if it was your own. He was sit there, arms on his knee, looking at the ground. He was normally greeting you with a smile or a soft kiss on the cheek, this time nothing. He stayed like this, fixing the void. 

“Saru?” You asked, allowing yourself to take a sit next to him. “Is everything alright?”

“I do not know, (Y/N).” He replied shaking his head. “I have one question for you.” You nodded at him. “Did I did wrong in my actions as acting captain? I could have avoid a lot of injuries if I had weighed the consequences of my actions? Could I be a good captain in the future?”

You softly scoffed and smiled at him, taking his hand in yours. “What you did what was you thought was right.” You reassured him. “Saru, no captain is the same. Captain Lorca is one of kind of captain, Georgiou was another. What you did was what, as captain, you would have done. What happen to Stamets was in no way your fault.”

“If I hadn’t forced him to find a solution with the tardigrade, he wouldn’t have been in such situation and risk his life. This is the duty of a captain.”

You looked at him rather confused. He admitted that he asked the computer to find similarity between the most decorated and known captain of the Federation, so he could compare himself to them. You grabbed both his hands, forcing him to stare at you in your eyes. “Listen to me Saru. Comparing yourself to others isn’t the best option. You can look at them to inspire you, to give you the basics of being a captain, but none of them is the same. Each captain is different, do not expect yourself to be exactly like one of them. Also, no captain is perfect, they all took decision they regret, but at the time it looked to be for the best.” You cupped his face with your hands. “Everyone is safe and sound now, it’s all the matters. I don’t want to see you hurt yourself more with this. Alright?”

“Yes. Thanks, (Y/N). Would you mind stay here for the night?”

“Not at all, sweetheart.”


End file.
